The fifth generation (5G) technology of mobile networks or wireless systems has expanded performance and access to electronic devices and various user experiences by implementing easier linkage to nearby devices (e.g., wireless access) and enhanced energy efficiency. In wireless access techniques operated on millimeter wave (mmWave) frequencies, a majority of basic issues in antenna array physics and high-speed transceiver design and equalizer design have already been shown in WiGig/802.11ad standards. Wireless communication devices supportive of 4G/5G mobile networks or wireless local area mobile networks (e.g., wireless local area network (LAN)) may change position as the users change location, and thus may require a wide beamscanning scope to provide stable communication channels.
In equipping mmWave antennas in wireless communication devices, manufacturing costs, power efficiency, ease to make compact, or stable access may be taken into account. For example, as communication frequency bands increase, radio frequency integrated circuits (RFICs) may experience increased propagation loss or high-level noise factors. Forced boosting of the antenna gain may lead to stable access but may deteriorate the power efficiency. As another example, stable access may require a wide beamforming and beamscanning range. However, since the directivity increases as the communication frequency band rises up, the beamforming and beamscanning range may be reduced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.